The Quarter,a dime, and The Nickel
by Bound for You
Summary: At a gas station a girl runs into a man,he pays forty cents telling her to pay him back when they see each other again. This is there journey. AU. Channy


**Hey guys, so I decided to write a story. It is called, The Quarter, a Nickel, and The Dime. Most of it will be pre written unlike most of my other stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_Okay Oh A here we go. _

"I'm ridin' solo I'm ridin' solo, solo" my sister, Ashley, sings. We were driving from Middleton, Wisconsin, to Nashville, and from there New York or Hollywood. We were just going to be gone out of small town life it was never for me or her. I'm Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, age eigthteen.

"Allie, I am almost out of gas we need to stop, okay?" leave it to my sister to have to stop because she finally sees to light from the LOW FUEL on, I think I will be driving later.

"A: Of course I am okay with it, I don't want to break down and B: It's Sonny not Allie. I mean you are the only one who calls me Allie and I do not want people thinking that is what I want to be called because my sister thinks that Allison's should always go by Allie even though S-o-n is in both," I say annoyed, but she had stopped listening midway through.

Ash was like that though you can't really depend on her for listening but she is the pretty one, the smart one, and the out going one. The only 'one' I am is the funny one, and secretly among family and close friends the talented one. Ash could sing, good too, but even she knew that I was better. So when she said that she wanted to leave I jumped in the truck with her.I was ready to go. I was ready to be discovered.

I walk into the lonely Marathon gas station. There is only one worker at the moment, he is about my age with blond hair and blue eyes. I could melt in them, they were the fudge and I was the ice cream, oh my gosh that sounds so good. I watch him for a minute, not like a creeper though. He had a great smile, it was white as snow and perfect, but not the I-had-braces-for-two-years straight. He stood with more weight on his left foot. Finally right when I was going to look away, he streached, showing off his biceps and lower abs.

I waltz around while Ashley fills up the tank and goes to the restroom. I finally decide on a Fuze [strawberry guava, because they didn't have either of my favorites (Fruit Punch and Blueberry Raspberry)] and a Whatchamacallit. I walk up to the employee which, by his name tag, is named Fredrick.

"Ah, Fred," I try to be friendly and open, which is not something I do well.

"Who?Oh, no. The names Chad, Chad Dylan Goldfarb,I just started working here and they haven't got my tag done." he says in a hypnotizing voice.

"Goldfarb? I pinned you more as a Cooper."

"Well, maybe. Whats your name" I was about to responed when...

"This here is my sister Allison, Allie, and I am Ashley but you can call me Ash, and our last name is Munroe." My sister butts in she probably wants to do him, she is worse than a high school quarterback, she is most definitely a 'do and screw.'

"Actually, I was talking to Allie, Ashley but anyway,"Chad starts.

"It is Sonny" I say quickly, it stuns him a little ."Ashley thinks that because she is ten minutes older she gets control of everything, even my nickname."

"ALLIE SHUT YOUR TRAP LETS GO." Ash says.

"Go to the tuck I need to pee, and pay." I say, but she was already half way through the door.

I do as I told I went pee, you don't really want details about. Then I grab my things off the counter and 'Fredrick' rings them up.

"That will be $5.40 please," he tries to say as if he didn't just get a piece of information about me a second ago.

" Shit, I only grabbed a 5, I would run back to the car, but my sister would lock the doors and drive, so can I trade the Whatchumacallit for a Hershey'?"

"How about this I pay the extra forty cents and the next time you see me, give me a quarter, then a dime, finally a nickel. "

"What if I never see you again?" I ask.

"Oh, you will," he says with assurance

I walk back to the car and wonder to myself if I would ever see him again. A part of me said no, I would not, but part of me knew I would.

**What did you think? Review...**

**I got this Idea cause my local gas station attendant paid fourty cents for me, but hes old. Haha. **

**Okay review. **


End file.
